NaLu story
by SunnyBlue22
Summary: wanting or not she had promised a certain someone that she will come back in her lovely town. Why did she left? Who is this someone? Read and you will answer to these questions :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 _Lucy P.o.V_

I thought I will never come back, but I promised my daughter that she will meet her father. You will ask who her father is? Well...it's Natsu Dragneel but thats a long story...

 _19 years ago  
_ _Natural P.o.V_

 _Everybody is drunk. One certain celestial wizard decided to take one sertain pink-haired dragon slayer in her home, cause she didn't know where his is.  
When they went in the room, Natsu was so drunk that he went in the bed and fall asleep immediately. Lucy went to bed after taking a shower. She felt good in Natsu's hug.  
The next morning both of them had headache, but more importantly the didn't have clothes on them.  
None of them remembered what happened after they went in the bed, so they thought that it wasn't important. Until two months later when Lucy understood what happened that night and you are asking how, by being told that she is pregnant.  
She tryed to tell Natsu what had happened, but neither understood her, or didn't want to hear what she want to tell him. After a few times when he didn't realise, she decide that she will leave the town and made it fast and without the knoledge of guild._

 **10 years after this**  
Lucy P.o.V

 _-Mom, where is my present, you didn't forget that it's my b-day, didn't you?_  
 _-No, Nashi, I didn't, but I don't have a present prepare, so I will listen to what wish you have._  
 _-Hm...let me think...Oh, I know what. I want from you two things - the first one is to let me know everything about you and dad, and dodn't make that face, I'm old enough to know about him...and 2nd to promise me when I become 18, the two of us to go there and meet him._  
 _-Ok, honey, I'll tell you everythong about Natsu Dragneel..._

 **Today**  
Lucy P.o.V

We are traveling and there is still a time before we get in Magnolia. Nashi Drageel - the daughter of me and Natsu is asleep, because of the motion sickness. She have everything that is special for the dragon slayers, beside the controling of the fire, she can just eat it, but she also can summon all of the celestial spirits. She is with her father's hair color and his eyes, but everything else is like me.

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

 **Author note:  
I hope you like this new fan fiction. I am looking forward to your comments ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lucy P.o.V.

We are almost there and I have to wake Nashi up.

-Nashi, honey, wake up.

-Where are we, mom?

-Almost in Magnolia.

-So that mean I will see dad soon and join the so famous guild Fairy tail?

-Yes, honey, you will do all of these things, but without me.

-No, mom you promised me that we will be together.

-I know, Nash, but I'm still not ready to meet him. We still be together, but only at home.

-Fine, at least I'll see finally dad.

-Nashi… can you…when you meet Natsu, can u not tell him that I'm your mom and that he's your dad?

-But…mom…OK, fine.

-Thank you, honey.

We get off of the train and go to look for apartment for the two of us. Surprisingly my old apartment was free, so I talked with landlady and me and Nash moved in. While I prepared everything in home, Nash wanted to go and see with her eyes Fairy tail. I promised her that will happen when we go on shopping and tomorrow she will join in.

She was very excited to see my old guild. We went shopping and on the way there, I showed her where Fairy tail was.

-Mom, who is the person who is staying at the doors of the guild?

-Oh, let me see…it looks like…oh, no…let's run honey…

-Mom? Who is that? Why did you freak out?

-Cause this person on the door, was your famous dad – Natsu Dragneel

-Wait – she stopped – you mean that we almost bumped on dad? Then why did you run away?

-Cause…I told you that I am still not ready to see him

-Um…mom…bad news.

-What?

-Dad is coming after us…

-How do you know?  
-I can hear and smell him…

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

* * *

 **Author's note:  
I hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Lucy P.o.V**

-Oh, no...I have to run and hide, I'm not ready to meet him

-No, mom...my whole life I wanted to meet dad cause of yor stories for your adventures. For god's sake...dad is so famous that he is in every magazine and now I'm here and you want to HIDE ...no way.

Nashi took my hand and made me stop, beside her I saw the pink hair and then the oxid eyes that watched me with amase and...wait...LOVE. I thought that he will hate me that I left, but he is watching me with such pleasure. The next momnt I fall on the ground and am being hugged by...Natsu.

-LUUUUUCEEEEE, I missed you so much.

-Natsu, I can't breath...and we are on the ground

-Oh, sorry Luce...here let me help you

He gave me his hand and we were no longer ot the ground. Then I breathed deeply and decided to tell him everything...

-Natsu, I want you to meet someone...This is Nashi Dragneel...Our daughter

He needed some time to understand what I told him...and then hugged strongly Nash. In the first moment she didn't know what to do...but then she also hugged him and then they looked at me and told me to go to them. I did it and they hugged me tightly too.

-We are a family...which remind me...Luce..no..Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?

-I...Of course I will

-YEEEEY, Let's go to the guild to tell them the good news

He didn't wait for response and dragged me and Nash to the guild...but when we got there I stopped and didn't know hoe they will react . Not only to me...I have Nash who nobody knew about

-Luce, c'mon everybody will be happy that you are back...and that we have a daughter...They will love Nashi, just like I love both of you...no not like this cause I love you much more

-Natsu...

-Mom, dad c'mon let's go...I have waited 18 years to see the most famous guild - Fairy tail...and finally I can tell who my parents are...the famous Natsu Dragneel the Salamander and Lucky Lucy of Fairy tail

-You are right, Nash. Let's go. Our family is waiting for us.

* * *

 **Author's note  
I am thinking this to be the final chapter, but I want your opinion too. If you have any ideas I'll be glad to hear them**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy P.o.V

Everybody shouted when they saw me and then hugged me. For 2nd time I was on the ground

-Um, dad, wont's you help mom?-Nashi told Natsu.

When she told him that people who were on the ground with Lucy got up and looked strange toward Nashi.

-WHAAAT? WHO IS THI CUTE GIRL AND WHY DID SHE CALL NATSU DAD AND LUCY MOM...-everybody shouted

-That makes sense, why did Lucy dosappear 19 years ago.- Someone say

-Which remind me Luce, why nobody could find you?

-That's because I was in the celestial world most of the time. Exept when I took Nashi to school so she can learn the basic things. At this time I changed myself and nobody could recognise me. Even my scent was different. The celestial king showed me how to make it

-Ou, Natsu looked sad, so even if I had saw you, I would recognise you.

-Yeah, but you've never saw me, I don't even know how that happened, I mean you came a few time to the town where me and Nash lived, but we never met

-That's a relief, to thing that I will bump into my future fianceé and won't see here. I am glad that now you are my fianceé.

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?-again everybody shouted

-Yeah, we will mary next week. I hope you don't mind to make the party here

Next month

-I pronounce you for husband and wife. You can kiss the bride.

Natsu kissed me and then Fairy tail had a big party, like always. What happened after that? A few mont after the weding I born a boy which we named Igneel. Now I think that I was stupid for running away, but past is past and everything is tottaly fine now. I love my family wich is going to get bigger soon, which reminds me that I have to tell Natsu and the kids the good news...

 **~THE END~**

* * *

 **Author's note  
I decide to tell why nobody could find Lucy all this years. Hope you liked it **


End file.
